


Hey There

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Fleeting Touches [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Joshua turned to him, lips pulled in a smile. Walking over he placed his hand on Jeonghan’s chest. “You want to play a little game then?”“A game?” Playing games with Joshua was like asking to get sexually frustrated.Fits into the Fleeting Touches verse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Take a trip to the pit for Fleeting Touches. Maybe lude Jihan's bathroom antics and how Jeonghan calls Shua everyday before he goes to sleep.
> 
> Day 2 of Christmas thing part 2

Joshua carefully lathered up his hair, working the soap in gently in every crevice. A long day of practice and hair products made it feel disgusting. Bending his head down, he let the water wash the soap out slowly. He put his fingers in his hair getting the rest of the soap out, leaving him with clean hair. Joshua slicked it back, grabbing the bottle of body wash. He smiled as he remembered the way Jeonghan had stuck his nose in Joshua’s neck the whole night they slept after he had used this particular scent. Nothing wrong with using it from now on.

Running his hands up his arms, down his legs, he distributed the soap evenly. It was nice to see Jeonghan struggle to keep his hands off him after he showered. If Joshua smelled good, well it made it that much nicer. He rinsed off the suds slowly, dragging out the washing. It was known that Joshua liked the water anyhow.

He turned the knob, shutting off the water, stepping out onto the rug. Rifling through his clothes he noticed he forgot his towel once again. Freaking crap. Jeonghan would give him shit over this. An idea popped up in Joshua’s brain. He could always reward Jeonghan for bringing him his towel.

Opening the door a crack, he shouted, “Jeonghan! Jeonghan I forgot my towel.”

He smiled as he heard a giant sigh and a short, exasperated noise. “Always forgetting your towel. Do you enjoy making me get up for you?” Jeonghan asked as he walked towards the bathroom.

Joshua stepped aside, beckoning him in the bathroom. Closing the door, he took the towel. “This is your towel,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

Shrugging Jeonghan leaned against the bathroom counter, “A towel is a towel. It’s clean.”

“Hmm,” Joshua said, starting to towel dry his hair. He ignored the way Jeonghan’s eyes roved down his body. After a good several months since Taiwan Jeonghan loosened up with his shyness of all things sexual. They even managed to have anal sex a few times too. Something that seemed to blow Jeonghan’s mind but it was cute for Joshua to see. “Keep your eyes to yourself Hannie.”

Jeonghan laughed. “Why? You’re mine. And what’s yours is also mine so your body belongs to me. I can look all I want.”

Joshua turned to him, lips pulled in a smile. Walking over he placed his hand on Jeonghan’s chest. “You want to play a little game then?”

“A game?” Playing games with Joshua was like asking to get sexually frustrated.

He nodded. “A game Hannie. Of look but don’t touch.” Joshua smirked. “Want to?”

Jeonghan suppressed a groan. “Sure.”

“Perfect. You see I was going to reward you for bringing me my towel all the time but you kept looking at me like you wanted to eat me so I decided I’m going to eat you. Your cock actually.” Fluidly Joshua went down on his knees, running his hands down Jeonghan’s cock through his sweats. “I’m going to blow you and you can’t touch me. Got it? Otherwise the little game is over and I’m going to leave you hard.”

Jeonghan looked down at him, groaning at the sight of Joshua, still wet and naked from his shower. He gulped a bit before nodding.

Joshua pulled down his sweats and his boxers, letting Jeonghan’s cock spring free. It was mildly hard already from Joshua’s naked towel dry and no doubt from his lovely words. “Remember,” Joshua said, looking up at Jeonghan once more, “no touching. Just look.”

Clenching his hands on the counter Jeonghan nodded. He didn’t want to go to bed unsatisfied, so he’d have to watch it. He stared as Joshua bent his head and opened his mouth, taking Jeonghan’s growing hard on in slowly. Biting his lip lest he make an embarrassing noise, he felt Joshua’s tongue wrap around the head of his cock once before he started lightly sucking.

Joshua slid Jeonghan’s cock into his mouth further, making Jeonghan clench on the counter even tighter. Fuck everything. If this was the way the night was going to end he was going to die.

**Author's Note:**

> so as a special present for those who read my notes on the top or the bottom of my stories. I extend a special gift. 5 lucky people can ask for things from the stories that are still currently incomplete. Not in a way that will spoil it out right. If you ask for something like a future thing i will make sure to write it where it spoils very little. But you can ask a question that wasn't answered in the chapter. If I'm going to answer it in the future i will tell you so when i respond to the ask on tumblr. But if i won't answer it i'll write a little something for it. Questions or prompts like that ok? No asking for the ending or shit like that. only 5 people. Must send through tumblr though. Must.


End file.
